


Grand Plan

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Poetry, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matchmaking, Oral Sex, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Seeker Trines, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: “Did you mean it? All of this? Do you mean it?” He asked incessantly, desperately. “I meant every word, Starscream,” Megatron relaxed in his seat and turned the chair to face his seeker. “Read this to me. Right now!” He passed the datapad over and clambered on top of the berth. Megatron cleared his intake lightly.—Starscream has feelings for Megatron, and those feelings come to light. For Megatron, well Starscream is pretty, and if it gets the Seeker to stop being such an afthole, he can't really complain. Porn with a little plot.





	Grand Plan

Of all the stupid fragging mechs to have caught Starscream's attention, it had to be fraggin' Megatron, stupid oaf that never listened, never looked between the lines. Maybe Starscream was the idiot here. No, inconceivable. Absolutely impossible. Fraggit...

This was all Skywarp's fault anyway! Stupid, stupid Skywarp, and stupid Thundercracker for not being able to say no to that purple menace! They both certainly tried to make his life harder, and sometimes Starscream figured he was better off without a trine, but then, he felt...nauseous, for some reason. Skywarp had been dropping hints at Megatron, non-stop for so long that even Lord Buckethead himself had caught on.

It wasn't long either until the big dolt had asked Skywarp in front of nearly everyone if the other mech was coming onto him. Starscream had screeched so loudly that his vocalizer shorted and stomped out, muttering curses as he went. Skywarp had probably made a pathetic excuse and followed him.

Just to prove him right, the other mech came flying down the hall (thankfully in bot mode this time) and launched onto him. Starscream wanted to pummel Skywarp into scrap, but he refrained, clawing at the other's arms until they bled instead. Skywarp shrieked and pouted, shoving Starscream away.

"Why are you so mean, Star?! I'm only trying to help! You really like him, right?" The glitch grinned. "Want him to do nasty things to ya, yeah?" He waggled his optic ridges annoyingly.

"Skywarp, cease your incessant noise before I rip out your vocalizer," Starscream promised darkly, holding up his servos.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He placed his servo on top of Starscream's forearm, placatingly. Luckily Thundercracker came around the corner and interrupted Starscream's anger by pulling him into a short side-hug.

"C'mon, Star. Let's go work on something in your lab, yeah? That always makes you feel better." Skywarp sent Thundercracker an appreciative smile and started walking with them.

"If Skywarp breaks anything, I'm killing him then myself. I refuse to let us be paired with one of those cone-head dunces," Starscream spoke airily.

"You know you'll just yell at him and end up cuddling with him by the night-cycle," Thundercracker spoke in a rare moment of teasing.

"Yeah! You love us!"

"About as much as Megatron loves Optimus, you complete imbecile."

"Stop being mean, Star! T.C., make him be nice!"

"You know I can't. We've been trying for vorns."

The seekers argued all down the hallways to Starscream's lab, and if one looked close enough, they'd see the ghost of a smile on Starscream's lip plates.

* * *

Humming as he worked, Starscream carefully welded metal into the shape he needed. This weapon would no doubt give the Autobots a run for their shanix. Instead of relying on energon, this would fire metal slugs. It was brilliant! No doubt that Megatron would shoot him down if he brought it up, but Starscream would find a way to sneak it past him.

He hadn't heard his door slide open and was blissfully unaware of the mech standing behind him. After all, Skywarp and Thundercracker had left only a little while ago, and no one dared to come here, too afraid of being shredded. He squealed in horror as his chair was swung around to face a stern-looking Megatron. They stared each other down for a moment, neither breaking their gaze.

"I have no idea what you are plotting Starscream, but you had better offline me because if you don't, I will not spare you, you insufferable glitch!"

Starscream hissed in his face, "Oh frag off! I haven't tried to kill you in quite a while now _mighty_ leader! You think that just because Skywarp is acting weird that I'm behind it?!"

Megatron sneered down at the seeker. "Everything that goes wrong has something to with you."

Starscream's servos came up to pound against Megatron's chest, for once, not trying to rend metal with his claws. "You are impossible! Imbecilic! You're a glitch-brained, aft-headed, slag-pile, and to think that I told Thundercracker that I-!"

Starscream clamped his lips shut and snarled instead, shoving at Megatron harshly before taking his chance and darting under the larger's arm. "Don't come after me!" He screamed on his way out. Why wait until the night-cycle to cuddle Skywarp, besides Thundercracker always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

Megatron didn't see or, more surprisingly, hear from Starscream for cycles after. He was growing weary and agitated. The longer Starscream wasn't around, the more Megatron anticipated his next move. Unable to take it anymore, Megatron cornered Skywarp, the slippery little fragger. He'd been easy to find but hard to hold onto, thankfully Megatron was persistent.

When he finally got a hold of the purple seeker, Megatron to shake him only a little before Skywarp had told him everything. To think that Starscream had been harboring these feelings for quite some time and that Skywarp was dumb enough to tell him. He had to admit though, Starscream was beautiful and if Megatron could tame him, then he could be an even greater asset. Megatron's cogs began turning, and Skywarp was more than willing to help. Thundercracker was a different story altogether.

"With all due respect, Lord Megatron, I am not going to help you. I have no proof of your intentions towards my trine-leader, my brother. I refuse to be a part of anything that would leave him spark-broken."

Thundercracker cycled a huff of hot air. He had never outright betrayed Megatron, and he was kind of nervous, but he really loved Starscream and wanted to protect him. To his credit, Megatron only grunted and nodded before leading Skywarp off to plot.

* * *

“Go ahead! Just offer him an extra cube, and apologize for hurting his feelings!”

Megatron vented a sigh. He grabbed two cubes and filled them before sitting across from Starscream who was scrolling through a datapad. He cleared his intake lightly, and when that didn't work, he pushed the cube toward the seeker and spoke. “Starscream?” The other mech ignored him completely, but Megatron knew he was listening. He tried not to let his anger get the best of him, and his fist clenched.

“Starscream, I...apologize. I was wrong before, and I won't make that mistake again. Will you refuel with me?” Starscream made no noise, but his sky-blue servos reached down and brought the cube to his mouth for a drink. Megatron sighed in relief and sipped his own, enjoying them, for once, peacefully quiet between himself and his S.I.C. When they were both finished, Starscream pushed the cube towards him and got up and left without a word. Megatron counted that as a victory and made his way to Skywarp who was grinning like a maniac. “Perfect! Just a few more interactions like that, and he'll be all over you!”

* * *

It had actually taken up the better half of a human month to woo Starscream, the blink of an eye to a Cybertronian, but frustrating nonetheless. He knew he was on the precipice, and just needed one last push.

It had to be poetry. He had to write Starscream a poem that would convey how much he wanted the seeker. Nothing else would be personal enough. Finally, when the task was done, he secretly entered the seeker's room and placed the datapad on his berth.

He'd waited for a few joors, restless. What if Starscream hated the poem? What if he rejected Megatron out of spite? Those certainly seemed like Starscream-type actions. He hadn't needed to wait too much longer though, because a knock on his door came through, and then Starscream was in his berthroom, cheeks flushed and clutching the datapad close to his chassis.

“Did you mean it? All of this? Do you mean it?” He asked incessantly, desperately.

“I meant every word, Starscream,” Megatron relaxed in his seat and turned the chair to face his seeker.

“Read this to me. Right now!” Starscream passed the datapad over and clambered on top of the berth. Megatron cleared his intake lightly.

“Starscream of Vos  
How beautiful is he?  
Servos of light blue  
And the most pretty

An agent of Primus  
He was sent to me  
Intelligent and sharp  
A present of great need

I long to hold him  
And share my desire  
I long to touch him  
To extinguish the fire

That burns through my spark  
When he is near  
I want to listen to his scream  
Meant only for me to hear

A child of the stars  
Who makes my frame sing  
Warm and lovely  
Is my glorious Starscream.”

It certainly wasn't his best work, Megatron’s poems had always been political, but judging from the whimper Starscream vocalized, it was good enough. He stood and made his way over to the berth, standing in front of Starscream. “What do you say, little seeker? Shall I make you scream?”

Starscream moaned, and Megatron pushed his mouth to the jet's, slipping his glossa in thanks to the other's surprise. He brought his servos up to cradle Starscream's helm, and he felt the seeker's come up around his arms. Starscream was surprisingly shy, slightly lapping into the kiss before darting away to the safety of his own mouth.

Megatron chuckled and pulled away from the kiss. He bid Starscream to move to the middle of the berth and climbed up atop him. He leaned over and took Starscream into another kiss, running his servos over the seeker's cockpit, then abdomen, then down to his thighs. He was surprised that his servos felt wetness on the other's thighs. Starscream was soaked between his legs, his valve cover burning hot and leaking. Megatron had never been so aroused in his life.

He tapped the valve cover gently, and Starscream’s body let him in of its own accord. He groaned his approval into the other's mouth and ran his fingers around the rim of Starscream’s valve, parting the plush mesh.

Starscream was incredibly wet and warm, and Megatron could not wait to get inside. He rubbed his thumb over Starscream’s external node, eliciting a high, keeping gasp. He played with the entrance to his lover's valve for a moment longer before deciding he wanted to taste.

He finally had Starscream, and he wanted to know everything immediately. What Starscream smelled like, tasted like, sounded like, looked like. He wanted to burn those into his processor forever. He kissed and nipped down Starscream's frame until he finally made it to the other's valve.

He dove in, lapping at the folds, relishing Starscream unique tang. He ran his glossa over the other's node, and Starscream positively wailed for him. He rumbled his approval, the vibration going straight through the other mech to bring out another high keen.

Megatron slipped lower once more and ran his glossa around the entrance, lapping up lubricant greedily, before he thrust his gloss inside. Starscream was unusually tight, but he was smaller more slender than any lover Megatron had taken before.

Just before Starscream overloaded, Megatron stopped. He had just come up to continue when Starscream hissed in frustration. “Please, ugh, keep going you buckethead!”

It was as close to begging as Megatron was going to get, and he wouldn't stop for anything now anyway. “Hush, little seeker, I'm getting there,” he chided half-sparkedly.

He brought his mouth up to Starscream's and the other took him in wordlessly, bolder than last time; he didn't even seem to mind the taste of himself. Megatron's servos came down to Starscream’s valve once more, and he pushed his finger inside slowly, stopping when he hit resistance right around the entrance. Further prodding proved that it was in fact, a seal and that Starscream was a virgin.

Megatron vented a gust or scorching air. Frag, that was sexy. Being someone's first, especially since he’d become romantically interested in Starscream, was an honor in Megatron’s eyes. He continued on as if nothing was different, prodding gently at Starscream's walls and seal until he was open enough to fit three fingers before the seal.

He pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehelm against Starscream’s and look him in the optics. “I'm going to try my hardest to make this painless. If I hurt you in any way, you must speak up, do you understand me?”

Starscream nodded, dazed, before realizing Megatron wanted him to say it. “I understand; I'll speak up.” Megatron offered Starscream a crooked smirk and lined his spike up, pushing in little by little. He kept a slow pace of rocking in and out, getting a little deeper each time. Starscream squirmed lightly through the whole process but never once was he hurt; the goal was to stretch his seal, not to tear through it. Once Megatron’s thighs were against Starscream's aft, he stilled, letting the other adjust. He could feel the calipers waving against him, caressing him sensually.

“Can I move?” He asked softly and Starscream nodded in return, venting quietly through his cooling fans. Megatron started a slow pace, pulling out a quarter of the way before sliding back in. His thumb came down the rub the little node, and he felt Starscream clench down on him while he cried out. “That's it, Starscream,” he purred. “Sing for me.” It wasn't long though before Megatron was thrusting in deeper and faster. It caught him by surprise when Starscream finally overloaded, the clenching, soft heat and high pants and moans from his partner throwing him into overload soon after.

He felt his transfluid burst from his spike in thick, vicious ropes, spilling inside his seeker until the other's valve gushed out their combined liquids. He vented dreamily and pulled out, getting a cloth to wipe off the majority of the mess before tossing the wet sheets from the berth.

He pulled Starscream to him, the poor thing already asleep, and covered them both, leaving the cover under the seeker's wings. He fell asleep with the thought that yes, this was a grand plan indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! :)


End file.
